Network coding may provide an efficient distribution mechanism in peer-to-peer (P2P) network systems. Network coding relies on the linear randomization of data blocks at network nodes. These linearly randomized data blocks (encoded blocks) may be used to provide more than one set of data, depending on the data a node already has. In this manner, a node may require receiving a certain number of linearly independent data blocks before solving a set of linear equations that will produce the original data. Network coding may prevent dependency on any one piece of data, and may increase network usage efficiency. Web caching may typically involve a hierarchy of proxy servers that store web content. A web caching system may also be implemented as a P2P system or as a network coding system.